objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
ElementalRaccoon's 'The Mole'
PLEASE DO NOT SAY WHO YOU THINK THE MOLE IS! I like to let people figure it out themselves without help. Contestants 1. Wizard Hat By ElementalRacoon 2. Reversal Token by KirbyRider 3. Sandwich by Ignatius.wong.311 4. Tire by RespectTheDisney5 5. Petrolium Drop by Satanchu 6. Meme by Rhinobuddrobox 7.Cutter by Gameplusehes8 8. Limb Food by Bladethe Blade 9. Disk by Loveh 10. Puppet by Lizzard7887 11. Yellow Star by Gogo67ify 12. Pin 13. Locky Wizard Hat.PNG|Wizard Hat by ElementalRaccoon Good Reversal Token.png|Reversal Token (Good) By KirbyRider Reversal Token Bad.png|Reversal Token (Evil) By KirbyRider Sandwich artwork!!.png|Sandwich by ignatius.wong.311 Tire pose.png|Tire by RespectTheDisney5 Petrolium Drop.png|Petroleum Drop by Satanchu Meme pose.png|Meme by Rhinobuddrobox Cutter.png|Cutter by Gameplushes8 Limb Food.png|Limb Food by Bladetheblade Disk Pose.png|Disk by Loveh Puppet (BFCK Pose).png|Puppet by Lizzard7887 Yellow Star pose.png|Yellow Star by Gogo67ify Pin Pose.png|Pin Locky.png|Locky Hosts and Other SD Card pose.png|SD Card Deadly.PNG|Deadly Episode 0: Prolouge The winds of the Goiky Desert were blinding. Luckily, there was no wind today, so Wizard Hat could walk with ease. He looked at his destination. There seemed to be a few other people already at the place he was told to go. He was told to look for a sign that said, ‘Mole.’ He wondered what that meant. Did that mean the animal? Did that mean that chemical unit of measurement? Or did it mean… a double agent? “Hey! You! Weird blue thing!” A voice cried out. “Hey! I’m not WEIRD!” Wizard Token yelled back. He stared running to the sign. “Take this!” He punched the first person he saw. “Hey… what was that for?” Reversal Token groaned. “Didn’t you know what you just did a FEW SECONDS AGO?” Wizard Hat exclaimed. “Oh, that was my alternate personality!” Reversal Token said. “Yeah, sure…” Wizard Hat rolled his eyes. A Few minutes later… “So… all of you got the weird note in the mail?” Puppet asked. “Yep,” Sandwich said. “Uh huh,” Tire said. “Totes McGoats I did!” Meme said. “I like this song…” Disk said, obviously too absorbed in his music to care about what everyone was talking about. Suddenly, the sign titled ‘Mole’ started to shiver. Sand started to whip into the sky, causing sand clouds. “What the-” Tire said. “Look, guys! A helicopter!” Yellow Star exclaimed. “Hello, contestants!” A voice rang out from the cockpit of the helicopter. “Welcome to my new object show!” “An object show? Sick!” Petroleum Drop said. Limb Food rolled her eyes. “Mm hmm. Like I care. Why don’t you just leave, you worthless-” “Watch out!” Reversal Token said. The host, whoever it was, had jumped out of the plane. Right before he hit the ground, he activated a parachute. “Who are you?” Cutter asked. “I’m the host of this new object show, SD Card!” “So… are we all the contestants?” Wizard Hat asked. “Nope! I have two special guest stars,” SD Card said. “Give it up for… Pin!” “YAY! YAY! Ya…” Puppet stopped cheering when he realized nobody else was clapping. “What? No fans?” Pin grumbled. “Ugh, nobody likes you!” Sandwich kicked a rock at Pin, but it missed and hit Reversal Token instead. Reversal Token suddenly had his colors reversed. “You oaf! I’ll kill you for that!” Reversal Token started chasing Sandwich. “Ahh! Somebody help! Preferably a physiatrist!” Sandwich yelled. “So don’t call me Needy!” Disk sang to the lyrics of his song. “Dude, can’t you just stop listening to your music for once?” Cutter groaned. “Who else is joining?” Yellow Star asked. “The final contestant joining is… Locky, from Object Overload!” “Hi! I’m Locky! What’s going on? Why are we in the middle of the desert?” “Well, now that we have all our contestants, do you want me to explain the rules?” “Uh… I think we all know the rules of Object Shows,” Tire said. “Ah, but this is a different type of object show,” SD Card explained. “Let me explain. One of you is a Mole. A Double Agent, working for me, to sabotage the group’s money making efforts.” “Wait, we’ll be making MONEY?” Locky asked. “Yes. Every challenge, you will be rewarded with a sum of cash based on how well you do. The winner will end up with all the money earned,” SD Card said. “But how do we know who the Mole is?” Pin questioned. “Well, the Mole’s identity will be revealed on the last episode,” SD Card said. “How do eliminations work?” Meme asked. “Well, every episode, all the contestants will take a test about the Mole. It will ask questions about the Mole’s appearance, performance, personality, what-have-you. The contestant who scored the lowest on the test will be eliminated. The Mole cannot be eliminated, so if you are eliminated, that means you aren’t the Mole. And there are NO rejoins, so be careful!” “So, any one of us could totes be the Mole?” Meme asked. “Yep!” SD Card said. Everyone looked around nervously. “Now, everyone, get in the helicopter!” SD Card said. “It’s piloted by my co-host, Deadly!” “Who’s that?” Tire asked. “He’s a recommended character from BFDIA Episode 2,” SD Card explained. “So, get in! We’re off to our first challenge!” Episode 1: I'm On FIRE! “Where are we going?” Pin asked Deadly. “And why does it concern the likes of you?” Deadly said in a gruff voice. “Uhh… I concerns me because I’m stuck on some strange plane with a FREAK SHOW!” “HEY! YOU TAKE THE BACK!” Evil Reversal Token said. “Everybody SHUT UP!” Limb Food exclaimed. “Well, I can tell this is going to be fun…” Wizard Hat muttered. “Here we are, at our first challenge!” SD Card announced. “It’s paintball!” He motioned to the area below them. “The better all you guys are at paintball, the higher amount of cash you will receive.” “Will the cash amount be OVER 9000?!?!?!?!?!” Meme chuckled. “I highly doubt it,” SD Card said. “Now, off the plane!” An invisible force pushed all 13 contestants off the plane. “Dang, no arms! This challenge isn’t going to be fun!” Yellow Star groaned. “What about your secret limbs?” Sandwich asked. “Oh, right! Silly me!” A pair of arms appeared on Yellow Star, as if it was magic. “Ok, here are your paintball guns!” SD Card threw the contestants several paintball guns. “Alright, you have 3 minutes to hide somewhere in the arena! There are several barriers, holes, and wall indents for you to hide in. So go!” “Ugh, these guns are so heavy!” Limb Food groaned. She then decided to use Good Reversal Token’s kind nature to her advantage. REVERSAL TOKEN! Lift my gun for me!” “NEVER, YOU MORON!” Evil Reversal Token shouted. Limb Food hadn’t taken account of Reversal Token’s mood changes. Cutter dove behind a rather large barrier. He then realized Locky had chosen the same hiding spot. “Hey! Get your own spot!” He snapped. “Like, what? I was here first. Why does this always happen to me? I get something good and people always want it. Like my ability to talk for a long time. I bet SOOO many people are jealous. Hey, where did you go?” Locky looked around, realizing Cutter had left. “Works every time,” she smiled. “Disk?” Wizard Hat asked. “Disk, are you ever going to get out of your music trance?” Suddenly, Pin walked up. “This is for your own good, Disk! It hurts me more than it hurts you! Well, probably not.” On that note, Pin sharply plucked Disk’s headphones off his head and broke them in half. “Wha-what?” Disk’s eyes flew open. “WHO BROKE MY HEADPHONES!?!?!?!” “Uh oh,” Wizard Hat said. “PIN!!! YOU EVIL, SELFISH, LOATHING-” “Three minutes is up! Open fire!” SD Card announced. With that, Pin, Disk, and Wizard Hat were briskly shot with paintball bullets. “Haw!” Cutter laughed rudely. “I’ve always wanted to do something like that!” Meanwhille… “Alright, what’s the plan?” Tire asked Petroleum Drop. “You mean you didn’t have one?” Petroleum Drop exclaimed. “I only teamed up with you because I thought you were good at plans!” “Oh yeah?” Tire snapped. “Well, I don’t even want to team up with you! You’re an impatient-” Suddenly, Tire and Petroleum Drop were shot by a paintball gun. “Man, I’m on FIRE today!” Cutter smirked. “How about this for fire!” A voice cried out. Suddenly, Cutter burst into flames. “GIVE MY REGARDS TO BRODWAY!!!!” Cutter yelled as he was burning. “What the sock just happened?” Puppet exclaimed. “Dunno,” shrugged Good Reversal Token. “Was that your alternate personality?” Puppet asked. Reversal Token went from white to black. “Nope, and that’s the truth,” said Evil Reversal Token. Reversal Token then had his colors inverted again. “Hmm…” Puppet was obviously thinking that the Mole set Cutter on fire. His thoughts were interrupted when Limb Food was taken out by Locky. “Cool!” Locky said, intrigued by the paintball gun. She then dropped it causing it to rapidly fire, taking out Meme, Sandwich, Yellow Star, and Puppet. “Well, that worked out well!” Locky smiled. “And Locky wins immunity for tonight!” SD Card announced. “Everyone else, exit the arena and go to the room called 'The Hasta la Vista Room.'" 5 minutes later, in the Hasta la Vista Room… “Welcome, contestants!” SD Card said to the 13 players in the room. “Before we get to elimination, let me tell you how much money you got in this episode!” SD Card turned to Deadly. “Drumroll please…” BUM BA DA DUM DA DUM DA DUM DA DUM… “110 dollars!” SD Card announced. “Now, elimination! It is time for all of you to take the test. Well, everyone except Locky.” All the contestants walked over to a section of the room where there were 13 computers, each with the test on them. After taking the test, SD Card was ready to start elimination. “I will call your names. If you are safe, the TV will turn green. If you are eliminated, the TV screen will turn red. Let’s start with Wizard Hat!” “You are safe.” “Now, Reversal Token!” “You are safe.” “Sandwich!” “You are safe.” “Tire!” “You are safe.” “Petroleum Drop!” “You are safe.” “Meme!” “You are safe.” “Cutter!” “You are safe.” “Limb Food!” “You are eliminated.” “WHAT?” NO!” Limb Food cried. “MORONS! THIS GAME IS RIGGED! RIG-” A trapdoor opened under Limb Food’s feet and she went falling down the dark pit “Where does that lead?” Puppet asked. “Hopefully, the reservoir, but knowing Deadly and his tricks, it could really lead anywhere.” Deadly smiled evilly. “Well, that’s a wrap, folks! See us next time on THE MOLE! Episode 2: 12 Little Objects “Alright, guys!” SD Card announced. “It’s time to get on the train to go to our next location!” “I thought we had a helicopter?” Tire said. “Well, we had to sell that because of budget cuts,” SD Card said. “It sounds better when the Speaker Box says it from BFDI,” Pin said. “Whatever. ALL ABOARD THE SD EXPRESS!” SD Card yelled, pointing to an old steam train. The contestants all climbed on. The train started to smoke and sputter, and started off down the track. Idle conversation starters were made by Puppet. “What do you think of the weather, guys?” Puppet was answered with groans and inaudible mutters. “Uh… So what do you think the next challenge is?” Cutter coughed and shifted in his chair. Meme walked to the end of the train to get a drink. “What’s your favorite type of music?” Sandwich sneezed. Reversal Token grumbled at the occurrence of three questions. Suddenly, the lights went out. “AHH!” Meme screamed from the end of the train. “Don’t freak out, guys, the power will be on soon,” Reversal Token said. The lights flickered back on. “Phew! I got scared!” Tire said. “You aright, Pin?” Tire looked around. “Pin?” “SOMEONE KIDNAPPED PIN!” Sandwich cried. “You mean PIN-NAPPED!” Meme joked, coming back from the water fountain. “MEME!” Tire yelled. “This ISN’T FUNNY!” “Say… maybe Meme kidnapped Pin!” Petroleum Drop said. “I mean, this is an old steam train, they wouldn’t have water fountains!” “Why, you’re right!” Wizard Hat said. The lights went out again. When they flickered back on, Meme and Wizard Hat were gone. “OH NO!” Sandwich exclaimed. “What do we do?” We’re all DOOMED!” Tire cried. “Calm your pants, Spin Cycle,” Petroleum Drop said. “SD Card won’t let this happen. He’s got cameras everywhere!” The lights turned off again. “MOMMY!” Cutter whimpered. The lights turned back on. Petroleum Drop and Tire were nowhere to be found. Everyone started to panic. “Everyone calm down. We can sort this out in a calm… mature… manor…” Puppet said. He slowly backed up toward the emergency exit. “Calm…mature…manor…” “Cutter realized what Puppet was doing. “EVERY OBJECT FOR THEMSELVES! RUN!!!!” Everybody started screaming and running around like a bunch of Neanderthals, trying to jump through windows and banging at emergency exits. Then, the lights went out again. “TURN ON THE LIGHTS!” Someone yelled. The lights turned back on, revealing the kidnapper. “DEADLY?” Yellow Star said. “Yep…” Deadly sighed. “SD Card made me try to kidnap you. Pin, Meme, Wizard Hat, Petroleum Drop, and Tire are all safe.” “So who won the challenge?” Locky asked. “Whoever turned on the lights,” Deadly answered. “Which happens to be the guy who got no lines in this episode,” Sandwich groaned. “Hey, I won the challenge? HOORAY!” Disk cheered. The Hasta La Vista Room “I’m scared!” Locky exclaimed. “This is my 1st time being up for elimination!” “Oh, don’t be scared!” Yellow Star said. “It will be fine!” “Oh, I wouldn’t say so!” SD Card said. “We finally found Limb Food. She ended up adrift in the Gloopy River... after falling off the Great Spongy Falls.” “SPONGY has his own falls?” Pin said. “I want some falls named after me!” Cutter walked up to Pin and tripped her, causing her to fall on her face. “We’ll call that ‘The Great Pin Fall,’” Cutter smirked. “Enough!” SD Card yelled. He returned to normal voice tone. “You guys earned 80 dollars.” “What?” Tire said. “Yeah, you lost half of your people before you found out Deadly was the kidnapper.” “Well, 80 dollars is better than nothing,” Sandwich said. “Anyways, let’s start elimination!” SD Card said. “Everyone, go to the computers to take your test.” The contestants walked toward the computers. Three minutes later… “Alright, now that all of you are done with the test, we can start! You probably know how this works, but I will explain again. I will call your names. If you are safe, the TV will turn green. If you are eliminated, the TV screen will turn red. Disk is safe because he had immunity.” “Wizard Hat!” “You are safe.” “Reversal Token!” “You are safe.” “Sandwich!” “You are safe.” “Tire!” “You are eliminated.” “WHAT?” Tire exclaimed. “Ha!” Petroleum Drop said. “You’ll regret ev-” Tires retort was cut off as the floor opened up under him and he plummeted down to who-knows-where. SD Card stepped forward. "So, that's a wrap! Come back next episode for more Mole action!" A Raccoon Reccomendation: Objectness by VultureIslandEtc! http://battlefordreamislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Objectness Episode 3: Steam Junk “So, SD Card, what’s the next challenge?” Locky asked. “It’s to build something!” SD Card announced. “But what?” Pin asked. “Anything! I don’t care! As long as it’s good enough to get you immunity. The junk pile is over there. Now GO!” “Reversal Token, what are you thinking of building?” Puppet asked. “A TOURURE MACHINE!” Reversal Token cackled. “For all the people I DON’T LIKE!” “Uh… okay…” Puppet slowly hopped away. “Hey, Petroleum Drop, do you want to work together?” Wizard Hat asked Petroleum Drop. “NO!” Petroleum Drop quickly snapped. “I mean… no thanks.” “Whatever, I can just use my magic powers to build something,” Wizard Hat sighed, making a couple gears rise up from the pile of junk. “Did you just say MAGIC POWERS?” Petroleum Drop said. “Uhh… NO! These gears are just HAPPENING to float around! Of course I have magic powers; I’m a Wizard Hat for crying out loud!” “More like Wizard HatER!” Meme said. “But seriously, do get so rage quit!” “I WASN’T raging!” Wizard Hat snapped. “Whatever, Wizard Hater-Er, hat,” Meme said. “I’m building a Hot Air Balloon!” Sandwich said. “That’s nice,” Yellow Star said, paying no attention to Sandwich. Don’t you want to see this amazingly hand-crafted hot air balloon that will rock the skies like no other before it?” Sandwich said. “You’re overselling it,” Yellow Star said, Pulling out a gear and throwing it into a basket. “HEY!” A voice yelled. “WHO TAMPERED WITH THE WIRES ON MY SPEAKERS?” All the contestants flocked toward the noise. It was Disk, looking at some wires. “I went to look for a boom-box for my Music Mayhem Machine, and when I came back, the wires were all frayed.” “Obviously the handiwork of The Mole,” Pin said. “But we’re wasting time! GET BACK TO WORK!” “Hey, is anyone going to help me with the wires?” Disk asked. But everyone was back hammering away at their machines. “Does anyone know why Reversal Token’s all… weird?” Puppet asked. “I think it’s because of the THIRD episode,” Sandwich said. “Reversal Token turns evil at the occurrence of three, so I guess that his evil personality is dominant today.” MORE COMMING SOON Episode 4: It's All Geek To Me